Relmyna Verenim
|Base ID = }} Relmyna Verenim is a Dunmer sorcerer who lives in Passwall, a hamlet in The Fringe, outside the gates to the Shivering Isles. She is the creator of the Gatekeeper who guards the gates and has their keys. Location She can sometimes be found in one of the rooms in The Wastrel's Purse. It is suggested that she had a relationship with Sheogorath, who helped her create the Gatekeeper. She considers the Gatekeeper her child, visiting him every night at midnight. She talks to him and cries (the Gatekeeper does not attack her). Her tears, which remain on the ground, are poisonous to the gatekeeper. Personality She seems to be sadistic, as well as having a very high opinion of herself. She is overly critical of her assistant, Nanette Don, constantly belittling her absentmindedness. She shows very little emotion about her "test subjects," and her home is littered with her failed experiments. In the beginning of the quest "Rebuilding the Gatekeeper" she is in Sanctum of Vivisection, torturing people with fire, darts, and trapdoors. It is also heavily implied that she had a rather close relationship with Sheogorath at some point prior to the Champion's arrival. Interactions Through the Fringe of Madness The Hero must find a way to defeat the Gatekeeper and fully enter Sheogorath's realm. Rebuilding the Gatekeeper Relmyna orders the Hero to bring her four ingredients to rebuild the Gatekeeper from the Gardens of Flesh and Bone. Once they have been obtained, she performs the incantations to build the new Gatekeeper. Dialogue The Gatekeeper When Relmyna approached the Gatekeeper, she will speak to it, using a combination of the following lines: "Well, my child, how are you this evening?", or, "My dearest, how are you feeling tonight, child?", or, "I'm so glad to see you, my dear child. How are you?" "I see you have been playing rough with the other boys. They are weak and you are strong!", or, "Look at all the bones around you! You have been a busy little boy, haven't you?", or, "I'm so proud of you, my child. You crush our Lord's enemies into dust." "Just looking at you reminds me of... Him. Why has He forsaken us?", or, "You are strong like Him. I made you for Him. But still He refuses me. Why?", or, "Seeing you warms my cold heart. Why has He forsaken us?" "No, it's too much. I don't know why I keep coming to visit you!", or, "I'm sorry child, it's just too much for me. I must leave now!", or, "Why does it still hurt, after all these years? Why?" "No. You mustn't come near me when I'm crying... you remember what happened last time you touched my tears!", or, "No, not now! Don't you remember what happened last time you touched my tears? Keep away!", or, "Stay away. My tears, they burn you! Don't you remember? Stay back, child!" The new Gatekeeper "First, place the Gatekeeper's Body into the Cistern of Substantiation. At the beginning of the worlds were five. Fire, Water, Earth, Air, and Light. Darkness turned into day, the void took form. Hidden away, by virtue of its own self-awareness, was the sixth, containing within it the five which birthed it. Flesh! Meat with the desire to consume like Fire.... Place the Dermis Membrane into the cistern. Blood, liquid nutrient, that ocean which casts pearls of life upon the shores of existence.... Place the Blood Liqueur into the Cistern of Substantiation. Bone, branch, and stone of the body, giving shape and structure.... Place the Osseous Marrow into the cistern. Breath, child of air, bestowing movement, the stirring of spirit.... Place the Essence of Breath into the Cistern of Substantiation. And last, the light of Flesh, the illumination of Soul -- perception, thought, memory, imagination.... I summon thee, walker in Flesh! Flesh of true Flesh! From those waters of Oblivion which sire thy kind. Come to this altar. Join with this body. Quintessence of Flesh joined with the Essence of Flesh. Absolute in mortal. Immortal bound to contingent. Stand clear of the cistern. Over here by me. Honored Daedra, fear not thy abasement! Thou shalt be the Holy in this Temple! I bind thee Atronach to this body, henceforth Gatekeeper of the Shivering Isles. My child. It is time to fulfill your destiny. Stand guard in this land against all those who seek entry not bearing the mark of Sheogorath's favor. You shall know them by the coldness in their minds. A darkness of spirit. What's this? My child, they are coming. Destroy them! Show them your true power!" Quotes *''"I'm not sure I can make this much clearer... Stop wagging that tongue at me, or I will rip it out!"'' *''"Yes? Well, out with it!"'' Appearances * de:Relmyna Verenim ru:Релмина Вереним fr:Relmyna Vérénim Category:Oblivion: Necromancers Category:Shivering Isles: Passwall Characters Category:Shivering Isles: The Fringe Characters